Interleukin-8 (IL-8) is neutrophil chemotactic peptide secreted by a variety of cells in response to inflammatory mediators (for a review see Hebert et al. Cancer Investigation 11(6):743 (1993)). IL-8 can play an important role in the pathogenesis of inflammatory disorders, such as adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), septic shock, and multiple organ failure. Immune therapy for such inflammatory disorders can include treatment of an affected patient with anti-IL-8 antibodies.
Sticherling et al. (J. Immunol. 143:1628 (1989)) disclose the production and characterization of four monoclonal antibodies against IL-8. WO 92/04372, published Mar. 19, 1992, discloses polyclonal antibodies which react with the receptor-interacting site of IL-8 and peptide analogs of IL-8, along with the use of such antibodies to prevent an inflammatory response in patients. St. John et al. (Chest 103:932 (1993)) review immune therapy for ARDS, septic shock, and multiple organ failure, including the potential therapeutic use of anti-IL-8 antibodies Sekido et al. (Nature 365:654 (1993)) disclose the prevention of lung reperfusion injury in rabbits by a monoclonal antibody against IL-8. Mulligan et al. (J. Immunol. 150:5585 (1993)), disclose protective effects of a murine monoclonal antibody to human IL-8 in inflammatory lung injury in rats.
The instant invention demonstrates that the anti-IL-8 monoclonal antibodies of the invention can be used therapeutically in the treatment of other inflammatory disorders, such as bacterial pneumonias and inflammatory bowel disease.
Anti-IL-8 antibodies are additionally useful as reagents for assaying IL-8. For example, Sticherling et al. (Arch. Dermatol. Res. 284:82 (1992)), disclose the use of anti-IL-8 monoclonal antibodies as reagents in immunohistochemical studies. Ko et al. (J. Immunol. Methods 149:227 (1992)) disclose the use of anti-IL-8 monoclonal antibodies as reagents in an enzyme-linked immunoabsorbent assay (ELISA) for IL-8.
The invention further demonstrates that IL-8 antagonists, including anti-IL-8 monoclonal antibodies, can be used therapeutically in the treatment of asthma.